Beautiful
by blueMnM415
Summary: "My brother was right about one thing Miss Tohru…" His palm rested on her cheek as his face drifted towards hers. "Would you please, do me the honor…" A snippit of fluff from episode 20.


So my friend just recently got me addicted to Fruits Basket and this just popped out while watching episode 20, "Ayame's Secret Life". I still really can't decide who I like Tohru with more, Yuki or Kyo, but this was just too cute for me to resist, I just love the way Yuki treats her! All fluff, much of the dialogue was quoted from the show, to try and keep it true, except for the stuff that was, well, blatantly not =P. We're pretending that Ayame didn't but in when he did. Mostly just fluff for fluffs sake =). Please review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Well if you won't do it, then I will honor her with a kiss." Ayame gleefully uttered, lowering his hand to her chin.<p>

Something snapped, again, inside Yuki. The same thing that snapped when Shigure flirted shamelessly with her, or when she was prey to the eyes of the less-virtuous men at their high school, the store, or walking down the street.

"No you won't!" Yuki smacked his brother, hard, upside the head.

He heard his brother saying "Oh no, I've gone and made him angry again!" in that annoying sing-song voice and laughing as he steered a very surprised and red-faced Tohru away from his brother and his assistant. He took some deep breaths and loosened his grip on Tohru's arm as they got further away from the ridiculous pair.

Yuki and Tohru stopped by a purple staging area and they sat. Yuki was glad they stopped here, the deep purples brought out all the different shades of yellow and gold in Tohru's dress that were hidden by the dazzling sunlight of the front room. Their eyes met and both blushed and turned away. She really was stunningly beautiful. He kept his eyes trained on the paneling in the floor. He knew she was itching to hear about how spending time with my brother went. It would just be cruel not to tell her, but she wasn't making it easy. Whenever I looked at her, she was all I could think of.

"Miss Honda," Yuki started, his bangs still hiding his eyes. He could just barely see out of the corner of his eye but she had shifted towards him, the barest hint of a smile gracing her face. "I think," he proceeded slowly "I think I figured something out about my brother." Her face lit up with joy. "I don't necessarily like what he does, and half of everything he says is nonsense, but if I'm ever going to understand him I have to accept him the way he is and try to move beyond his faults. Otherwise, I think the more I see of him, the more it's only going to wear me out." She laughed half-heartedly and Yuki turned away. He knew she was hoping for good news, that he and his brother had a good heart-to-heart and would visit every weekend and be best friends. She was the definition of optimist, which is what Yuki loved about her. It was because of that, he would not, could not lie to her, she deserved the truth.

"Somehow," Yuki continued "that makes me very sad to say that." The uncomfortable-laugh was slowly dying. "But still," he turned back to facing the paneling and Tohru quieted. "Miss Tohru, I'm glad we came here today." He thought of his brother's slight smirk, and for once, did not think of it with contempt. Yuki smiled and turned toward Tohru. "Because, I also got to see you looking so adorable." He had caught her off guard. Her eyes widened and she put her hands up in front of her as her cheeks began turning red.

"Oh, no! Really, I…" She stammered on. "I mean, I'm not… ehh…" Yuki's deep purple eyes gazed at her with a small smile on his lips. They only increased the heat in her face. She closed her eyes and put her hands to her face. She could still feel his deep eyes fixed upon her. He moved closer, until he was right next to her, side to side, and put his arm on her shoulder.

"You don't have to hide it."

She shook her head vigorously. "Oh yes, I know that, I mean no, I'm really not that adorable, no, I mean yes, I do because I don't want strange boys thinking of me that way, no, I mean no…" She stopped when she heard a strange sound coming from Yuki. He had his hand over his mouth and his shoulders were shaking slightly. She realized he was laughing. He had only laughed once before, it was also at something she was doing, and he had left the room as to not offend her. But his laugh was beautiful and melodious. Almost like a song, she couldn't help but laugh with him. After a few moments, Yuki caught his breath and looked at her again.

"Why, why are you laughing, Miss Tohru?" A few more giggles escaped as she responded.

"Because you make me so happy, I can't help but laugh!" He smiled at her, his true smile.

"My brother was right about one thing Miss Tohru…" He looked down at their fingers which were aimlessly touching each other's and intertwined them. Tohru blushed but didn't move away, if anything she leaned forward slightly. His hand on her shoulder played with the silky strands of her hair. He lifted the hair pinned beneath the bow and found the golden ribbon he had given her for white day tucked safely underneath it. His palm rested on her cheek as his face drifted towards hers. "Would you please, do _me_ the honor…" Her lips met his halfway. Her lips were soft and warm and Yuki knew he had never cared about anyone or anything more than he did for Tohru. He wanted to care for her, protect her, _hold her_… Even with the untold amounts of pure bliss coursing through his body at that moment, that simple thought grounded him back to earth. He would _never_ hold her, embrace her, be able to comfort her with anything more than a hand on the shoulder. As upsetting as the thought made him, he refused to show it. Their lips barely came apart. They opened their eyes to see each others shinning right back. Tohru was flushed and blushing like mad, but she still never looked more beautiful. _"Or happy…"_ Yuki thought to himself, and he had put the smile on her face. He would not be the one to take it from her. Instead, he gently placed his lips to her forehead and stood, offering her his hand. After a moment, she took it, smiling.

* * *

><p>Sorry, kind-of a lame ending, but I couldn't really think of a better spot. I at least liked it better than the start, that was just plain awful. I apologize. I personally can see Tohru happy with Yuki or Kyo, and I really like Yuki, so I thought I'd give him some love. And I just thought it was the perfect moment if Ayame hadn't jumped in at the last second. I'd greatly appreciate reviews. Tell me if you liked it, what you liked. Tell me if you hated it, what you hated. TELL ME HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER! Have a lovely day! =)<p> 


End file.
